My Little Human
by llxxRawr its Beansxxll
Summary: Basically what the Mane 6 would do if they were stuck as humans.
1. Chapter 1

A gentle breeze rolled through the grasslands, its touch felt by the grass, who danced with joy, and by the magical storm cloud up ahead, changing everything in its path into something weird. Pursuing it were six ponies of varying shapes and colors, each trying to catch it.

"Come on, guys!" the leader, Twilight Sparkle, yelled. "If we don't catch it soon, it'll destroy all of Equestria!"

"Ah got this varmint! Yee-haw!" Applejack swung a rope that lassoed around the storm cloud. She grinned as she pulled it down, but a magical thunderbolt hit the rope and turned it into a hissing cobra that attacked her. She tried her best to wrangle him off, but she was powerless as it wrapped around her neck.

"No!" Fluttershy yelled as she stomped towards the snake. "Applejack is a friend! You let her go right now!" The snake did as she commanded. "Good boy." She petted the slithery creature as Applejack caught her breath.

"Come on!" The six ponies continued their journey to stop the rampaging storm cloud when, all of a sudden, a thunderbolt the size of a full-sized SUV hit the Mane 6 with all its power, leaving them unconscious and not knowing what would come next. In fact, you could almost see the storm cloud grin as it dissipated, all of its magic being used on them.

When Twilight Sparkle woke up some hours later, she sat up and suddenly felt…weird. She looked down, and she saw not hooves, but these long, claw-like appendages.

She let out a scream that woke the rest of the ponies up. Except, they weren't ponies anymore. In fact, they didn't know what they were. The creatures spent the next few minutes looking in shock at themselves and at their friends, trying to figure out what exactly was going on.

"Wait!" Twilight halted. "Maybe we should go to my house. There's probably an answer for this in one of my books."

"Sounds like a plan, Twi," agreed Applejack.

The creatures tried walking on all fours, but it was very weird and uncomfortable, plus their claw-like appendages got pebbles and dirt all in them, extremely bothering Rarity.

"You think maybe we're supposed to walk on two legs?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"Hmm…" Twilight thought. "It does look like we're built for that."

The creatures stood on two legs. It felt more natural, for some reason, and all of them had the feeling of being much taller. Fluttershy was overall the tallest, towering above all of her friends.

"Let me see you for a second, Fluttershy." Twilight took some measuring tape she always carries around for some reason and measured her friend from head to foot.

"Oh, my gosh! Fluttershy…you're six feet tall!" The shy creature turned red at that.

"We're all a little taller," said Rarity.

"Hey, guys, have you tried this walking thing?!" exclaimed Pinkie Pie. "It's really easy! You just put one hoof in front of the other! Left hoof, right hoof, left hoof, right hoof!" Pinkie had mastered the whole walking thing in just a few seconds, and she was even moonwalking while reciting her mantra.

The others tried it too, all saying Pinkie's motto, walking away with her down the dirt road.


	2. Chapter 2

As the six creatures wandered through Ponyville, people closed their windows and parents covered their children's eyes. They have never seen anything like them before, and everypony was more scared of them than they were of Zecora. When they finally reached Twilight's house, they slumped to the floor, exhausted. It was their first time walking on two legs for more than a few feet, plus they didn't have wings or horns, so they couldn't make it easier.

"Hey, Twilight, I finished stacking those books you-Whoa!" Spike dropped his pen when he saw the strange beings in Twilight's foyer. However, he did recognize their manes and immediately caught on.

"What happened to you guys?" Spike asked.

"That's what we're here to find out," replied Twilight. "Everypony, look for books!"

The ponies frantically searched around the room for some kind of book that would help them. Fluttershy, now tall enough to reach the top shelf, pulled a dusty, old book from a forgotten corner.

"Um…this might help," she said quietly.

"Let's see…Think, Twilight, think."

"I think I found something-"

"Maybe over here."

"It's called 'Anatomy of a-'"

"No, that's not it."

Fluttershy cleared her throat softly.

"Hey, this might help!"

The book, "Anatomy of a Human", looked very interesting. Twilight began reading for them aloud.

"Humans, or _homo sapiens_-"

Pinkie giggled at that, but everypony glared at her, so she stopped.

"…are primates of the family Hominidae, and the only extant species of the genus Homo."

Pinkie burst out laughing again, but then calmed down after a few seconds.

"…They originated in Africa-"

"Wait, where's Africa?" Rainbow asked.

"I don't really know. Anyway, they originated in Africa, where they reached anatomical modernity about 200,000 years ago and began to exhibit full behavioral modernity around 50,000 years ago."

"50,000?!" Applejack exclaimed. "That's more years than Granny Smith's been makin' apple pies!"

"Long ago," Twilight continued, "The humans dominated this planet and even lived alongside with ponies. They domesticated them and used them for show, farm labor, and even meat."

Everypony was wide-eyed at that.

"Fortunately, the humans became extinct some 15,000 years ago due to a warming of the entire globe that caused severe flooding of coastal cities, where most of the population lived, and a major drought that affected the whole planet. In the end, a few ponies survived, and they increased the population to be entirely filled with horses. Somewhere along that line, a pony was born with the ability to communicate using human-like language. They evolved quickly until they rebuilt human schools, discovered the magic of the Earth and friendship, and eventually built a civilization where a monarch rules to this day."

"That's…the most incredible thing I've ever heard," said Rarity.

"So, basically, we're some dumb, old monkeys from thousands of years ago?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Hey, look, guys!" Twilight yelled. "There's a spell on how to change us back!"

The spell was about 50 pages, and none of the ponies could understand it except for Twilight.

"But Twilight," said Fluttershy. "Without your horn, you can't change us back."

"Maybe not, but I know someone who might."

"Who dares disturb the Great and Powerful Trixie's nap?"

The six humans looked at Trixie, then over at Twilight.

"Twilight." The unicorn's former enemy recognized her eyes and mane. "What in Equestria happened to you and your friends?"

The humans and Trixie walked into her tent, Fluttershy having to duck to get in.

Twilight explained the situation and showed Trixie the spell.

"It shall be the hardest spell Trixie has ever done," she said.

"I know it will, but you're our last hope, Trixie. Please try."

The humans made huge, sad eyes at Trixie that not even a heart made out of stone could resist.

"Okay, she shall try. But this spell shall take at least a week to prepare. Possibly two."

"Two weeks with the same clothes?!" exclaimed Rarity. "Nopony can go that long! I shall make us new outfits!"

"Couldn't we just go without clothes?" asked Applejack.

Rarity looked down.

"Eh…Suddenly seems wrong, doesn't it?"

"Hmm…you're right. Weirdest thing, ain't it?"

"Until then, you'll all have to adjust to being…Whatever you are," said the Great and Powerful Trixie.

"Humans," Twilight said.

As soon as they left the tent, Pinkie's stomach grumbled.

"Whew! I am starved from all that walking! You guys wanna come to my place for some cupcakes?"

"Sure, Pinkie," said Applejack. "Ah'm hungrier than a bear in the springtime."

"Oh, no, BEAR!" Fluttershy raced over to her cottage as fast as she could. "He hasn't had his fish yet. Oh, I hope he hasn't already starved to death! He might be just flesh and bones now!"

After 20 minutes of running at full speed, she saw her bear friend, fat as ever.

Fluttershy quickly got a fish out of her cabinet and fed it to him. She hated doing that, but it was better than watching a male bear starve to death.

After he finished eating, he looked up and whimpered.

"Aw, don't be scared. It's just me."

The bear scrunched away even further.

"C'mon, don't you recognize my voice?"

The bear scurried away even further. Fluttershy realized she was making herself look too tall, so she got down on her knees. The bear looked up at her for a second, but he scooted back a few more feet. So, she got down on her stomach and was at eye level with him. The bear recognized the eyes of his longtime caretaker and reached for her outstretched hand. Slowly, cautiously, he scooted a few feet closer, and gently put his paw in her palm.

"See? Nothing to be afraid of. You can all come out."

All the creatures slowly approached their owner, looking very different, but sounding the same and acting the same.

"You'll all get used to me eventually," Fluttershy said as the forest came to life around her.


	3. Chapter 3

Back at Sugarcube Corner, the friends were hanging around and eating Pinkie's cupcakes.

"It's way easier to eat cupcakes with these claw things," Rainbow Dash said. "You can, like, pick em up easier."

"Those are called hands, Rainbow," Twilight explained.

"Huh…Cool…Well, I'd better get flying. To infinity and beyond!"

She must've jumped five feet in the air, but fell to the cobblestone in a heap.

"Oh, right. No wings." Out of her peripheral vision, Dash saw a contraption of Pinkie's that consisted of an old bike, a wheelchair, and some large helium balloons.

"Hey, Pinkie! Can I borrow your…thingamajig?" she asked.

"Sure, Dashie. I was gonna test it out, anyway."

Rainbow sat in the strange flying machine and pedaled to take off. Gripping the handlebars was much less difficult with the hands that came with being a human. She was nearly at the front yard of her cloud house, and she couldn't wait to just list off and watch TV all day, but when she stepped off the contraption, she seemed to fall right through the cloud she called home.

Rainbow fell and fell, and none of the clouds below her caught her. The other four heard her screams.

"Quick, everypony! I got an idear!" said Applejack. "Twilight, calculate where she's gonna fall."

"Based on the decibel count of her screams and the wind pattern, I'm guessing…right over there." She pointed to the middle of a busy four-way intersection.

"Okay, Pinkie. You an' I will drag one o' them umbrellas and drag it over there."

They did so, holding up traffic as they did.

"Sorry. Our friend's fallin'. Now, Rarity and Twilight, you get Pinkie's mattress and put it right beside."

"Hey, where am I gonna sleep?"

"This is to save Dash, sugarcube. Besides, you'll get it back."

The unicorn ponies gently set it right next to the umbrella.

"Alright, if Twilight's calculations are correct, she should fall, bounce on the umbrella, and land safely on the mattress.

Rainbow's screams were much more audible, and she finally hit the umbrella and bounced high up in the air, then fell down on the opposite side of the mattress and hit the cobblestone walkway.

"Well…close enough," said Applejack.

The crowd watching cheered, even though they still didn't know what those creatures were.

"How are you doing, Rainbow, dear?" Rarity asked.

In response, Dash gave a weak thumbs up and passed out.


	4. Chapter 4

Rainbow woke up in a very messy room. The orange glow of the setting Sun streamed in through the dusty window. Rainbow looked beside her and saw a cup of water that she gratefully drank. She looked to her other side and saw Pinkie Pie, just inches from her face.

"Hi!"

"Aaah!" Rainbow fell to the floor from the shock.

"I'm so glad you're finally awake. Oh, we're gonna have so much fun tonight! We're gonna have a party and eat cupcakes and sing songs and drink soda and watch TV and-"

"Um…Actually, Pinkie Pie," said Rainbow getting back into her bed, "I was thinking about just sleeping."

"Sleeping?"

Pinkie couldn't contain herself anymore. She was doing what her Element of Harmony is, laughter. She was rolling on the floor, even crying because of all the chuckles coming out of her. She paused for a second, but still wasn't done, still thinking that Rainbow Dash wanting sleep was funny.

"Oh, you're too funny, Dashie. Anyways, like I was saying-"

She saw an empty bed where Dash was supposed to be and an open window.

"Oh, well. More cupcakes for me," Pinkie said as she chowed down.

Meanwhile, Fluttershy was walking by when she heard a scream above her and jumped right out of her shoes when Rainbow fell into the garbage cans below Pinkie's window.

"Oh, my, Rainbow Dash. You startled me."

"Fluttershy? What are you doing out here so late?"

"Well, Angel's got a tummyache, and I was just seeing if there are any more stores open."

"No, I don't think there are."

"Oh…Well, I'll heal him up the best I can without medicine. Anyways, what are you doing in the garbage cans?"

"Pinkie's place was a little…loud for me." The two still heard Pinkie laughing from Rainbow's sleep remark.

"Well, you can stay at my place if you want. It'd be no trouble at all."

"Uh…I dunno if you have enough room left."

"Nonsense, we have lots of room."

Rainbow stood up and looked at her friend, who was about 5 inches taller than her, but still definitely Fluttershy.

"Well, okay, if it would-"

"Oh, wonderful!"

The two walked the long way to the cottage, greeted by the animals.

"Everyone, this is Rainbow Dash. She's gonna be staying with us for a while."

The animals did recognize her from the Best Pet Competition, and they were a bit hostile to her.

"I thought they wouldn't know you because you were a human, but I guess I was wrong."

"Maybe it's because you said my name?"

Fluttershy covered her mouth.

"Anyway, can I just crash wherever or…"

"You can have my bed if you want."

"No, thanks, I'll just plop down right here."

Rainbow sat on Angel the Bunny's bed, which was about three sizes too small for her.

"Um…Rainbow, I don't think that's such a good-"

Angel, dragging his blanket behind him, tapped Rainbow's shoulder and signaled for her to scram.

"Angel, don't be rude. We have guests."

The white bunny did a threatening look at Rainbow Dash.

"Aw, don't worry. I'll fix you up a nice spot on the couch."

Fluttershy went to do so while Angel pointed to his eyes, then to Rainbow, signaling that he was watching her. Rainbow did the same thing, then stuck her tongue out at him. He repeated that action.

"Angel!"

He followed his master's command as Dash began to doze off.

Meanwhile, Fluttershy was tucking her bunny in, even fluffing his pillow for him and giving him a carrot unless he gets hungry during the night.

"Angel, please try to be nice to Rainbow Dash. It's a big deal having her in this house, and I…kinda…anyways, sleep tight and don't let the bedbugs bite."

She kissed him on the forehead, then went in her bedroom and laid down on her bed.

"Fluttershy?"

"Yeah?"

"I can't believe I've never slept over at your house before."

"Yeah."

They could hear the Angel turn the TV on.

"Hope it's not too much racket. He doesn't know how to control volume yet, so it's always low."

"Eh, sometimes, TV helps me dream."

"Huh. Me, too."

That was their last conversation before they drifted off.


	5. Chapter 5

Rainbow opened her weary eyes after a long night of peaceful sleep. The first thing she saw in the morning was Fluttershy's face.

"Hi."

"Aaah!" Rainbow fell right off of Angel's bed.

"Um…if you'd like, I mean, you don't have to, but I made you breakfast."

"Uh…okay. Thanks, Fluttershy."

"Oh, it's no trouble at all. You're my guest."

Rainbow gulped down her breakfast like a Viking, and Fluttershy grinned as she watched her eat.

"Wow, my favorite kind of waffles. How'd ya know?"

"Well, from most of your sleep mumblings, you said something about blueberry waffles."

"You…listened to me in my sleep?"

The shy human nodded.

"You said some very interesting things. Something about the Wonderbolts, then Scootaloo, then blueberry waffles."

Rainbow wanted to protest, but she couldn't and just kept eating.

"Oh, my, it's so late. I've got to feed the chickens."

Fluttershy went on her way, but as soon as she stepped out, the cats stepped in. Rainbow didn't particularly like cats, especially since they were headed for the litter box right next to the kitchen table.

"Oh, no! No, no no no no no no! Oh, no! No! Why'd you have to do that right now?! Ugh!"

Rainbow quickly added her breakfast to Fluttershy's compost pile when she wasn't looking, because the rainbow-haired person had lost her appetite.

After that, she left her dishes on the table and went out for a walk. She was so focused on Derpy flying overhead and how envious she was of her that she bumped into Applejack.

"Oh, sorry, Applejack. I didn't mean to-"

"Aw, it's alright, Rainbow. These hay bales are still mostly intact."

"Uh…why were you carrying them to Fluttershy's house?"

"I owed her a solid."

The two ponies, I mean, humans, picked up the hay that was strewn around them.

"And, uh, why do you have your shirt tied up like that?"

"It's more comfortable sometimes. Especially on a hot day like this. Why don't you try?"

Rainbow did her tank top the same way.

"Wow, figured it out on the first try. Good for you."

"Hey, check it out, I got six lines on my stomach," Rainbow said, pointing to her six-pack. "And you only got four." AJ grimaced at her rainbow friend.

"What's that supposed tah mean?"

"Oh, nothing. Probably that I'm the superior pony or something. I mean, superior human."

"I'll bet ya' I can get more lines than you by next week!"

"How about the end of this week?"

"How 'bout by the time Trixie's spell is ready?!"

"Hmm…deal."

The two spit on their hands and shook.

"See you in two weeks."

With that, Applejack collected the last of the hay and carried it off to Fluttershy's.

Rainbow giggled and then guffawed at the thought of Applejack being stronger than her. She was the fastest flyer in all of Equestria. And she'd built up muscle through years of flight camps and training. Then again, Applejack had worked on a farm all her life. That's got to be hard. Still, Rainbow just couldn't see it in her head, and she continued laughing.

At that same time, Twilight was busy reading books assigned to her by the Princess. She had told her of their ordeal, but surprisingly, she said she had total confidence in Trixie.

"Wow, Twilight, ever since you became a human, you can reach all the high shelves. I guess you don't need me anymore."

"Nonsense, Spike," Twilight replied to her faithful assistant. "Without my horn, it's really hard to multitask, so I need you as much as possible."

They heard a distant roar outside, and many shrieks. They went to check it out, and a giant bear creature left over from the storm cloud came charging through the town, toppling houses, businesses, and eating part of the library.

Rarity, still hard at work making all of her outfits, went outside to check the noise. The creature thought she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, and he stomped right towards her. The human let out an ear-piercing shriek.

"I'll save you, sis!" Sweetie Belle tried to use magic to stop the beast, but all that came out of her horn were sparks. The beast roared so loud, it blew their hair back, and Rarity picked up her sister and got her inside.

"Yee-haw!" Applejack got her rope and hogtied the beast with great skill. She did it all with her biggest lasso, and only in five seconds.

The whole town cheered. They then beat the beast with sticks repeatedly until he was knocked out, untied him, then pushed him far away down a hill and into the Everfree Forest.

"Are you sure he'll be okay?" Fluttershy asked.

"Yeah," the country pony replied. "He'll wake up in a while and look for another community to destroy."

"It's much harder to stop beasts like this that wander in without my horn," Twilight worriedly said. "I just hope Trixie is getting that spell worked out."

"Well, why don't we find out?" Rainbow chimed in.

In her tent, Trixie was meditating with several candles around her and a book in front of her. The phone ringing slightly annoyed her.

"This is the Great and Powerful Trixie. You know what to do." Her answering machine instructed. The sound of the beep came and Twilight was on the other end.

"Hey, Trixie. We just wanted to know…How the spell was going?"

"Yeah, it's been, like, a day, and we just wanted to hear from you. Pick up the phone, Trixie."

They both talked this time.

"We know you're home, Trixie. Pick up the phone, Trixie. We know you're home, Trixie. Pick up the phone, Trixie-"

"ALRIGHT!"

She angrily yelled into the phone.

"It's going great! Stop interrupting Trixie!"

She slammed herself down in front of the books and candles again.


	6. Chapter 6

A few days later, Rainbow was out in Fluttershy's yard, soaking up the Sun. She looked to her right, then her left. No one was around to scare her, so she was alright. But when she got back from looking, Rarity's face was just inches from her own.

"Greetings!"

"Aaah!" She fell right out of her lawn chair and into the grass.

"Well…it took about 72 hours, but ta-da!"

She presented to Rainbow an entire wardrobe of clothes.

"Aw, you didn't have to, Rarity."

"Oh, but of course, I had to. I mean, a tank top and gym shorts for two weeks? Blech!"

Dash kind of narrowed her eyes at her.

"Hey, guys," Fluttershy said, carrying two bags of food for her critters.

"Fluttershy! Oh, I am so sorry that it took so long, but here are your clothes, dear!"

"Um…that's great, Rarity," she said as she was being handed them. "But how'd you get our sizes?"

Rarity pulled out six tags from the pocket of her shirt.

"Hmm, you're good," Rainbow Dash said.

"Well, I have to go give Pinkie Pie hers. I just hope she doesn't stain them with her unhealthy amount of sugary foods."

As Rarity walked down the road, they saw Applejack carrying buckets of apples down to Sweet Apple Acres. When she saw Rainbow Dash, you could almost see a grin on her face.

"Heh, there's no way she'll beat me. Not with these-"

Rainbow gasped with horror. What was once six lines were merely two on her stomach.

"How could this happen?! How could they disappear so quick?!"

"Oh, it's okay, Rainbow," said Fluttershy, sitting down next to her. "I don't have any lines on mine."

"Yeah, because you're so skinny. But I'm in a contest, so it's different."

Rainbow immediately got on the ground and started doing pushups.

"What are you doing?"

"Have to get my six lines back! Otherwise, Applejack will win!" she said as she did a few more.

"Well, um…I have to go feed the critters."

"Yeah, that's cool." Rainbow then switched it up and did one-armed pushups.

Fluttershy kind of backed away at first, then turned and walked.

After she finished all her chores, the timid human went in and tried on her clothes. Rarity really knew her friends, so they fit her perfectly. She chose a frilly top and some brown capris, and then headed out to play with her critter friends.

In the fields, she felt more at home. She loved watching the birds land on her fingers and the squirrels and bunnies coming out of their holes at her arrival. Once, she spent an entire day there, but it was only for a few hours this day. When she got back, she saw Rainbow doing pull-ups on a tree branch.

Fluttershy turned crimson red then, and approached a little closer. Her footsteps were so soft Rainbow couldn't hear them, even if she was so tall.

"995…996…997…998…999…1,000!"

Rainbow wrapped her legs around the branch and then hung upside down from it.

"Oh, hey, Fluttershy." She started pulling herself up and counting up from one, but patiently waited when Fluttershy started talking.

"Um…you wanna come inside for some supper?"

"No, with all the working out I've been missing, my next break will be in, like, three days."

"Three days? That's an awful long time."

"A tough pon-I mean, human, like me can take it." The tough human continued doing pull-ups while her more frail friend worried for her.

"I'll make your favorite."

The tough human's eyes widened and she immediately got down from the tree.

"Hay sandwich with whole wheat bread and mustard, ketchup, hay, mayonnaise, and pickles in that order?!" she excitedly asked at lightning-fast speed.

"Um…yes."

She dashed toward the house so fast, the wind from her sprint knocked Fluttershy down.

"Come on!"

She started towards her house with Rainbow inside, excited as a pound puppy.

She tried her best to wait patiently at the kitchen table as Fluttershy got all the ingredients and mashed them together with whole wheat to create Rainbow's favorite.

"Enjoy."

Rainbow immediately dug in. She ate like a barbarian, but Fluttershy grinned anyway, because she liked seeing people happy.

"Man, that hit the spot. Mostly good for you, too."

She let out a loud belch and didn't even excuse herself.

"Whew! I am beat. I think I'll call it a night. First thing tomorrow morning, though."

With that, she took off towards the bedroom. Fluttershy's plan worked, and she stopped her friend from overworking herself.

"Yo, Fluttershy, we're out of toothpaste. You got some more?" asked Rainbow Dash in a bra and baggy pajama pants.

Fluttershy tried her best not to stare, but she couldn't help it and turned strawberry red.

Rainbow Dash just raised an eyebrow.

"Um…I think they're in the bottom right cabinet."

She bent down to check, Fluttershy still staring, and there it was.

"Thanks," she said as she walked down the hall.

"Y-you're welcome. Oh, my."


	7. Chapter 7

A week had passed since the incident, and the town was adjusting to having six strange creatures in their midst. Applejack and Rainbow Dash were still in their contest, Twilight was studying more about humans, Trixie spent days on end in her tent trying to get her spell right, and Rarity was trying to walk in heels.

One day, Fluttershy was up hanging clothes while Rainbow Dash was doing sit-ups. She didn't know why, but whenever she was around her working out, she felt a light blush coming on. She was so busy looking at her that day that she didn't notice Pinkie pop up out of the drying fabric.

"Fluttershy!"

She fell to the ground, very startled by the pink, curly-haired human's sudden appearance.

"You've gotta help me! Last night, I ate a whole box of cupcakes!"

"Um…isn't that what you normally do?"

"Yes! But, for some reason, they didn't want to stay in my tummy! They keep coming out!"

Pinkie covered her mouth, ran to the edge of the woods, and vomited. Fluttershy hated seeing her friend like this.

"Anyways, is there anything I can do to keep the cupcakes in? I really want them to stay in my tummy! Is it because they're not having a good time or something?!"

Fluttershy looked down on little 5'1" Pinkie Pie.

"Maybe you could…eat less cupcakes?"

"I've already tried!"

Flashback to Pinkie in her room with a box of cupcakes in front of her.

"Okay, Pinkie, one cupcake every five minutes! You can do this!"

She devoured an entire cupcake in a few seconds, then began waiting. She kept looking at the clock, then the box of cupcakes. Although for the impatient Pinkie Pie, 300 seconds seems like 300 hours.

"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!"

She gobbled up all the cupcakes in the box, then ran to the bathroom to throw up.

"Well, you know what helps me after a sugar rush? Actually, there's only one time in my life I can remember having one, but I've got quite the cure for you."

She led her friend into the cottage while Rainbow continued her strict regimen.

"Broccoli? I don't know, Fluttershy, this stuff looks like it'll make me sicker."

"Not just broccoli. Let's add some zucchini, lettuce, onions, carrots, and celery from my garden and, to top it all off, some ranch dressing."

Pinkie looked down at the salad before her.

"Come on, just try it. I promise, it'll make you feel better."

Pinkie cautiously stuck her face in and chomped on some lettuce.

"Hey, not bad!"

She dove in like a pig and ate all the salad. Fluttershy got ranch dressing splashed on her, but she didn't care. She was just happy to see Pinkie happy.

"Mmm! I feel a lot better now! Thanks, Fluttershy!"

Pinkie went, skipping down the long dirt road.

Suddenly, the shy human's cellphone rang.

"Hello?...Oh, my."

Trixie was in the middle of the Town Square, doing strange ancient dances and wearing a Christmas wreath around her head. She had black paint on her, and was shouting unintelligible things.

"What in the hey hey hay stack is wrong with that girl?" asked Applejack.

"Classic case of Magic Overload. A pony's mind is focused on nothing but magic for so long that they go cuckoo. I actually had it once when I was a filly. I was in that asylum for months."

"So…no changey backie?" asked Rainbow.

"Well, we might have a shot if they can get her to the Asylum."

Two ponies from the Looney Hut approached Trixie.

"You stay away from me!" the insane pony shouted. "I am the great Walrus King! Ruff! Ruff-ruff-ruff!"

She wrestled the two guards with amazing strength.

Pinkie had a determined look on her face.

"I've got this."

She approached Trixie and cleared her throat.

"None shall speak to the Great Walrus King unless he or she is at least a few inches tall! However, you also having the option of dancing the great, royal Walrus-"

"SNAP OUT OF IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!"

Pinkie's yell blew all of the people within a two mile radius' hair backwards, and everypony's and human's ears were left ringing.

Trixie landed in the fountain and shook her head.

"Where am I? I should get to work on that spell!"

She immediately retreated to her tent.

"Okay, how'd she know how to do that?" Twilight questioned.

"I've met a few loony unicorns in my day." Pinkie replied with a wink.

"Yeesh, Applejack." Rainbow Dash pointed to Applejack's unnaturally angled foot.

"Yeah, turns out these danged…feet, or whatever ya' call 'em, ain't really meant for apple buckin'. But ah don't need no specialized cast from no doctor. In fact, ah've gotta get back tah buildin' a fence."

She hopped on one foot back to the farm.

"Well, I too have sustained an injury." Rarity showed her friends a large needle mark on her arm. The blood had dried up, but all of her friends cringed.

"Used to, I could pick needles and pins up with my horn, but…not so much now."

"I'm sure Trixie will figure that spell out soon, Rarity," said Fluttershy. "And we should really put something on that cut of yours."

The two hobbled back to her boutique, leaving Rainbow, Pinkie, and Twilight.

"So, uh…Twilight and Pinkie, how's…the human business?" Rainbow awkwardly asked.

"Not so good. I'm not used to flipping pages with these hands." She showed them the enormous amount of papercuts she's endured. "I've done it with my horn all my life…"

"Aw, horns are overrated, anyway," assured Pinkie. "C'mon, let's have a 'Stopped Trixie from Going Cuckoo Party!'"

"Eh, I'd rather celebrate when we're ponies again, Pinkie."

"Oh…okay…"

Rainbow looked up at the sky and just couldn't take her eyes off of a few pegasus ponies in the distance. In fact, those were the ponies that worked for her in Weather Patrol.

"Rainbow?"

"Yeah, what."

"You're not an astronaut, so stop staring into space, silly."

"Yeah, my bad. Just…that cloud looks just like Applejack."

"Ooh! Where?!"

"You know, before she was a human."

"Yeah, I kinda see it. Then again, I can make any shape out of a cloud."

Through Pinkie's eyes, every cloud looked like a cupcake.

"Yeah, well…I'd better head back."

Rainbow jogged toward the cottage, leaving Twilight and Pinkie.

"Awkward," said Pinkie through clenched teeth.


	8. Intermission

"What's intermission?" Fluttershy asks.

"Just an opportunity for the audience to take a break," Twilight answers. "You know, stretch out the old legs and all that. Maybe talk about what's happened so far."

"Maybe explain to their date, who was in the powder room half the time," Applejack added.

"How would you know, Applejack?" questioned Rarity. "Nopony is in the powder room half of a movie. Especially a…movie theater restroom. Blah!"

"Big Mac had this fancy date from Canterlot. And she was real uptight and all, but still went out with him for some reason."

"Well, your brother is very handsome," said Fluttershy.

"All this talk of romance is making me sick," Rainbow Dash said. "I'm going to the snack bar."

"Concession stand," Twilight corrected.

"Whatever!" Rainbow responded.

"Uh-oh. Out of popcorn."

The ponies had emptied their fourth bowl.

"You had most of it, Pinkie," said Twilight.

"I didn't touch a kernel," Rarity said. "Movie theater popcorn? It's all sticky and gets in your mane. And all that butter is not good for your teeth."

"Oh, just lighten up, will ya?" said Applejack as she shoved some in Rarity's mouth.

Rarity tasted the popcorn.

"Mmm! This is really good! I must have more!"

"I'm sure Rainbow Dash is getting some," said Fluttershy.

"I hope she gets some candy!" Pinkie wished.

Rainbow soon came back from the concession stand with an extra large bag.

"Last round, guys. We're out of money."

"What? We brought 50 bits with us!" said Twilight.

"Aw, everything's so expensive these days." complained Applejack. "But it don't matter. Let's eat some-"

Rarity had finished the last of it, butter dripping down her chin. The ponies glared at her.

"What?"

"Hey, look, the movie's starting again!" said Rainbow.


	9. Chapter 8

"Rainbow?...Rainbow, wake up."

Fluttershy was gently shaking Rainbow Dash out of her deep slumber.

"Oh, Fluttershy…how long was I asleep?"

"Two days. But don't worry, you'll have a-"

"TWO DAYS?! Why didn't you wake me up sooner than that?!"

"Oh, believe me, I tried."

Flashback to Fluttershy trying to wake a loudly snoring Rainbow Dash.

"Um…Rainbow?...If it's not too much trouble, would you please wake up?...Rainbow?"

"Oh, my gosh, two days! Who knows how much working out I've missed! Now, I'll never beat Applejack!"

"Rainbow! Pardon my tone, but stop fretting over a silly little contest."

"But-"

"Now, I know what you're thinking, but those lines are just gonna disappear as soon as we get turned back into ponies, so…Why even bother?"

Fluttershy was doing a half-angry look at Rainbow Dash.

"Eh, I guess you're right," said Rainbow as she put on her clothes. "So…what's for breakfast?"

"I made you two, since you've missed two."

Both of their cellphones rang.

"It's a text from Twilight," declared Rainbow Dash. "'Trixie's got the spell ready. Meet me at Town Square in 30 minutes.' Wow, Twilight is the neatest texter ever."

She replied with 'ok, c u soon.'

Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash both got to Town Square and met up with the others.

"Hey, Rainbow, let's see em," Applejack said.

"Naw, ladies first," she replied.

Applejack was a little confused by that comment, since they were both ladies. Was it supposed to be a joke or…

"Eh, suit yourself."

"What the-?! 8 lines?!"

"Yep. Been doin' all mah chores and some of Big Mac's. What you got?"

Rainbow sighed and showed Applejack her six pack.

"Well, guess I win this time," proclaimed Applejack with a chuckle.

"What are you two talking about?" asked Twilight.

"They're seeing who can get the most lines on their stomach," replied Fluttershy.

"Lines? You mean abs?"

"Wow, that's a much cooler name for them," Rainbow Dash said. "But I guess you win, fair and square, Applejack."

The two shook spit-on hands.

"I still don't know why they do that," said Rarity.

"Okay, every human…" Trixie stepped out of the shadows, looking a bit sleep deprived. "Here goes nothing."

Trixie shot a magical beam out of her head that consumed the six and lifted them up in the air. She was obviously struggling with the spell. A green mist encompassed the ball of magic, and it kept expanding until it blew up. Trixie blacked out soon after.

Twilight woke up first, but she had such blurry vision that she couldn't see anything. She looked down on her hand and saw a purple stump, which was a good sign. As her vision became clearer, she saw all her friends as ponies again, but still knocked out. She smiled, but worried when she looked over at Trixie. She didn't appear to be moving, and she was out cold.

"Trixie?"

She slowly approached the magician pony.

"HUZZAH!"

Twilight screamed as a ball of fire came hurling past her.

Trixie got a good laugh out of the prank.

"Gets you every time, Twilight!"

"Yeah, I guess it does."

"That's all the magic I can do right now, but totally worth it. Totally."

The rest of her friends woke up and saw that they were indeed horses again.

"Shoot, our abs are gone," said Applejack despondently. "Guess all that was fer nothin', huh?"

Rainbow looked over at Fluttershy, having a new respect for her.

"Yeah, I guess it was."

"And all that tailoring I did was for nothing, too."

"Nonsense, Rarity," comforted Applejack. "If you hadn't made all them outfits, we would've gone around naked. Which is bad for humans, fer some reason."

Pinkie woke up and immediately dashed over to her shop and ate boxes upon boxes of cupcakes. Her horse stomach was much bigger than that dreadful human stomach, so she inhaled all of the sweets.

The ponies were just talking about how glad they were when a heavy piece of machinery fell out of the sky and crashed right next to them.

"Oh, there's my contraption!"

Pinkie picked up all the pieces and took them down to her cellar.

"Well, uh, like they say in Africa…Sayonara!"

Rainbow spread her wings and did some amazing aerial acrobatics without trouble. She was so excited to have her wings back that she could fly for hours. She even did a Sonic Rainboom, its colors spreading across the sky like paint in water.

That night, Pinkie had a "Glad to be Back to Normal Again/Thank You, Trixie" party.

"Hey, where's Dashie? She said she'd come."

Dash popped out of a nearby cake.

"Hi!"

Pinkie fell to the floor startled while Rainbow laughed her brains out.

Pinkie didn't move or breathe, so Rainbow was a little worried. She felt her friend's heart with her hoof and gasped. Tears welled up in her eyes, and she knew Pinkie was gone. And it was all her fault.

"OOGA BOOGA!"

Rainbow jumped to the ceiling, she was so scared by Pinkie's sudden reappearance.

"How did you…Your heart…"

"You should've seen the look on your face!" Pinkie barely managed to choke out the words, she was laughing so much, her friends joining her.

"And, uh, just so you know…I didn't cry."

"We all believe you, sugarcube," replied Applejack.


End file.
